Those RULES!
by Thoughtless7
Summary: [Sequel to Those EARS!] The aliens are back, much to Pudding's happiness, Ichigo's amusement, and Lettuce's...horror. Pai's doing everything to get her to stop avoiding him, but the Mews keep giving him these RULES! Same couples apply!
1. Chapter 1: They're Back

**A/N: **Well people, I told myself that once my first Tokyo Mew Mew story, _Those EARS!, _got five reviews, I'd work on a sequel! I was so honored that I got the reviews I got, they were all so encouraging. So thank you, all of my lovely reviewers! I reply to your reviews here.

**cruelfeline:** You...You wrote _Healing_! (squeals in utter delight) Yes, showers...how awesome they are to give us stories. Thank you SO much for your review...I'm not very good at characterization usually, and I try with my grammar, so that meant a lot to me. And to whoever else reads this: go read her fics NOW. Especially if you like Kisshu/Ichigo and/or Pudding/Taruto.

**Raburinna: **Aw, I'm flattered so much! What can I say, fluff just tickles me so. Whoever else reads this: Raburinna's got some awesome alien fics! Go read them guys, seriously!

**blackdevil: **Kisshu likes the abuse. Hee hee. Thank you!

Thank you! (hugs Pai/Lettuce with you)

**Shanegua: **You would e-mail this to someone who hates TMM? (is very, _very _flattered)

**iriena15963: **Pai's comeback was probably my favorite part of the story too. It's more likely he'd say something like that as opposed to the more popular 'Your mother.' XP Thank you!

**Mew-Sahara: **Aw, thanks so much! They're my favorite three couples.

**Summary: **The aliens are back, much to Pudding's happiness, Ichigo's amusement, and Lettuce's...horror. Pai's doing everything to get her to stop avoiding him, but the mew keep giving him these RULES!

**Couples: **Same apply! Pai/Lettuce, Taruto/Pudding, and some Kisshu/Ichigo

* * *

In life, there are rules. Specific rules that labeled how people thought of you. Like, if you wore glasses and conservative clothes, you were labeled nerdy and smart, while if you wore pink and frills, you would be labeled as cheerful and possibly ditzy. If you changed, people thought of you differently. Those are rules. Romance, like all things in life, also had rules and labels. Wait two days after a date to call your date back, or you'll be labeled too eager. If you're going out to meet your girlfriend's/boyfriend's parents (though some would rather commit suicide), you had to try to be perfect in every single way, but don't act like you were walking on egg shells, or said parents would easily label you unfit to date/marry their child.

Any rules governing an alien's actions after returning to Earth eluded the knowledge of Pai, Kisshu and Taruto.

Kisshu watched in amusement as he observed his less-than-relaxed comrades. Taruto was doing anything to occupy himself; pacing, levitating, tapping his toes, pulling on his ears, while Pai was typing busily on his computer, shoulders hunched with tension. A familiar and devious smirk grew on Kisshu's lips.

"Ne, you two look like we're going back to war," Kisshu said with laughter in his voice. Taruto gave him a glare, while Pai ignored him completely. Kisshu weighed his options-- who to torture first? Remembering Pai's kick from the previous year, Kisshu quickly decided Taruto.

"Ta-ru-to!" Kisshu sang out to the young alien. Taruto eyed him warily.

Kisshu gave a grin, showing a fang. "Since you've grown so much, maybe you'll actually be taller then that monkey girl."

"Shut up!!" Taruto snapped. "...And her name is _Pudding."_

"Yes, _Pudding!"_ Kisshu sang. "Oi, Pai, get a load of his face!"

Pai turned about halfway, and it was painfully obvious he was trying not to smirk at the young alien's red face. "You shouldn't tease him so much, Kisshu. I mean, what if Pudding is still taller than him? He'll hate you for getting his hopes up."

"Shut UP!!" Taruto repeated in a louder voice. "She's annoying and bratty, anyway!"

"Ah, lighten up!" Kisshu said. "You know you're excited. So am I. And so is Pai, no matter how much he denies it."

"Hmph."

* * *

Lettuce groaned as an annoying ring pierced her slumber roughly. Her brother had a nightmare a few hours ago in the middle of the night, so she had stayed with him until he fell asleep...at least an _hour _later. And now the girl wished dearly to spend that lost hour snoozing, but she had to work at Cafe Mew Mew...

Lettuce sighed as she sat up, brushing stray hair out of her face with her hand and setting her glasses on her face. She was normally so chipper in the morning (at least, compared to her other friends). She trudged into the bathroom, taking a little longer than usual in the shower as to wake herself up. Realizing she was running late, Lettuce grabbed the first two things her hands touched in her closet-- a stained, oversized orange shirt and baggy green pants with a hole in the leg. _I'm just going to change into my uniform anyway..._ Lettuce sighed as she threw them on quickly.

Running to work, Lettuce tried to fix her green hair into braids, the result appearing haphazard and messy. _I'll just fix them too..._ Lettuce reasoned, though slightly self-conscious about her less-than-beautiful appearance.

She burst through the door, catching her breath. "S-Sorry I'm late!" she said on reflex.

"Morning, Lettuce!" she heard Ichigo's voice say. Lettuce glanced up at the redhead, who looked ten times better in a white blouse and ruffled, hot pink miniskirt.

"I-I just figured I'd get changed...I was rushing..." Lettuce told her as Ichigo's eyes traced her choice of attire. Ichigo laughed abruptly and awkwardly.

"No, no, Lettuce! I wasn't...I mean...we aren't working today," Ichigo said.

"Eh? We aren't? Did Shirogane-san give us the day off?"

"Lettuce-onee-chan doesn't know na no da?"

"Good morning, Pudding," Lettuce said with a smile. Her smile was quickly replaced with a confused frown. "Know what?"

As if to answer her question, Mint, Zakuro, Ryou and Keichiiro came into the room, accompanied by three others. When Lettuce recognized the figures, she could only think one thing.

_Oh, no._

_Oh,_ **heck** _no. __

* * *

_

"TARU-TARU!!!" Pudding screamed with utter joy in her face. She tackled the alien to the ground, clinging to him for dear life.

"H-Hey! Knock it off...!" Taruto barked.

"You were telling the truth na no da!" she said with absolute mirth. "Taru-Taru is back!!"

"Hey, you two," Kisshu greeted, walking up with Pai.

"Kisshu-onii-chan! Pai-onii-chan!" Pudding chirped, composing herself, straightening. "You're back na no da!"

"Ah, you wouldn't _believe _how much Taruto missed you," Kisshu smirked.

"SHUT UP KISSHU!!!" Taruto yelled.

"I missed you too, na no da!!" Pudding said, hugging Taruto again. A subtle red stained the youngest alien's face, but he immediately pushed her away.

"Stand still," he ordered. She gave him a confused look, but obligued. Taruto stood straight as well, then anger crossed his features.

"I told you, Kisshu," Pai said. "Don't get his hopes up."

* * *

_Is turning that red healthy for a human?_ Pai found himself thinking when he saw Lettuce.

Greeting the humans and assuring them of their race's success was very much the point of this visit (_Of course Kisshu and Taruto wanted to see their girlfriends, _Pai thought dryly), so there seemed to be no reason for Lettuce to be so embarrased at this point. She looked slightly more mature; her face seemed a bit more angular and her hair was the tiniest bit longer. (This basically applied to each Mew save for Pudding, who kept her hair about the same length.) Apparently, though, visual maturity didn't change the green Mew's tendency to get flustered so easily.

_She _**is**_ kind of cute,_ Pai thought, then quickly disregarding the thoughts before anything could stem from them.

"Ichigo!!" Kisshu sang and, spur-of-the-moment person he was, flew to the pink Mew and kissed her. But he seemed to have _some _respect; it was only on the cheek, and this saved him a slap.

"KISSHU! Don't do that, perv!!" she shrieked at him. She recovered quickly though, albeit with a scowl and a cross of the arms. "How's it been on your planet?"

"Perfectly fine!" Kisshu said happily. "So we came back to tell you, like we promised."

"For how long?" Mint asked.

"Mmm...about two or three weeks, maybe longer if we feel like."

Lettuce, who was hiding behind Ryou and trying to blend with the background, felt her jaw drop. Things were going to be _very _awkward. What was she supposed to do, go up to Pai and say, "So yeah, sorry about invading your personal space and pulling on your ears"?!! That didn't seem to sound good.

_M-Maybe he forgot,_ she mused, but when she saw Pai turn his neck a centimeter closer to her angle, she just felt as though the floor should eat her that instant. The fact was, she remembered how embarassed she felt that year ago, and things were going to feel odd.

This'll be a long few weeks...

* * *

**A/N: **So, yeah. A few more chapters, 'kay? And the title will make more sense. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2: Mint

**A/N: **Hey people, bad news! I'm grounded for a while, so don't expect a quick update...but I still hope you enjoy this chapter! Lord knows I did. XD

**blackdevil:** It's a story. And thank you! Yeah, Taruto is so short.

**nikki1290: **Indeed it is. Thanks!

**Mew-Sahara: **Exclamation mark YEAH! (flies away happily)

**LeoXTheXLioness: **(salutes) ASAP!

**2lazy2login: **(salutes) Okay!

**SumeyThe Flowerbender: **Aw, thanks, sweetie!

**Raburinna:** 'Twas no problem at all; you are a good writer! Hee hee, I hope you enjoy!

**Most Unlikely Angel: **The aliens were gone for one year, like they said in '_Those EARS!' _Thanks!

**Kisshu's Kawaii Inu: **Thank you!

Taylor: To make myself feel better, I've given Masaya a theme song.

Masaya: Really?

Taylor: Yup! It's part of the song 'Particle Man,' which documents Particle Man, Triangle Man, Universe Man, and Person Man. Wanna hear your part?

Masaya: Okay.

Taylor: PERSON MAN! PERSON MAN! Hit in the head with a FRYING PAN! (hits him with frying pan)

Masaya: x.x

Taylor: Lives his life in a GARBAGE CAN! (throws him in a garbage can) Is he DEPRESSED, or is he a MESS? Does he feel totally WORTHLESS? Who came up with PERSON MAN? Degraded man, PERSON MAN. (sighs happily) I love that song.

Kisshu: I like it too!

Taylor: Kisshu, you're triangle man! Wanna hear your part?

Kisshu: Okay!

Taylor: TRIANGLE MAN, TRIANGLE MAN. TRIANGLE MAN hates PERSON MAN! They have a fight, TRIANGLE WINS! TRIANGLE MAN.

* * *

_Ring!!_

"Nng..."

_RING!!!!_

"I'm up...I'm up..." Lettuce murmured sleepily. She turned the alarm off and sighed. Well...the day before she had muttered an excuse to Ryou and said she had to leave, but today there was work. Oh, woe was Lettuce. The alien's were going to go to the Cafe too. More woe.

She stripped and headed into the steamy shower, musing.

_I can't believe I'm still so embarrased about this, _Lettuce thought. _I should be happy to see them and be happy about their planet's recovery...but the second I go near Pai-san I can't form a sentence. It's like when I'm around Shirogane-san, only worse..._

The comparison made her suck in her breath. _No! I don't want it to be like this! _Lettuce encouraged herself. _Today I'll go up to him and converse like a normal person!!_

Filled with uncharacteristic determination, Lettuce hurriedly finished her shower, putting on a modest blue shirt and long white skirt. She braided her hair, ate a well-balanced breakfast (because breakfast is the most important meal of the day!), brushed her teeth and headed out.

_Okay. Right. Just...just don't get embarrased, _Lettuce told herself throughout the trek. Once she was in front of the door of the Cafe, she took a deep breath and pushed the doors.

Scanning the Cafe, the only one who she saw was Mint. Lettuce sighed in relief.

"Good morning, Mint-san," Lettuce greeted her.

"Good morning," Mint said, sipping her tea.

And then a figure teleported in. With that, Lettuce lost all resolve.

"Yo," came Pai's apathetic voice.

* * *

"Yo," Pai said, holding a hand up.

The Blue Mew, Mint, waved at him and quickly resumed drinking her tea.

Lettuce...well, she turned absolutely scarlet.

"H...H...H..." She got an A for effort, but an F for results... "Going...change!!"

With that, the green Mew bolted to change into her uniform.

Mint stared at Lettuce as she fled, and then at Pai. "Did something happen between you two?"

Pai averted his eyes from her, a very faint hue of red spreading on his face. He hoped Mint didn't see it. "I didn't do anything to her," he said in an unwavering tone.

Mint started to smile. "Did _she _do something to _you?_"

Pai was caught off-guard. He was silent for a moment, recovering from the suggestive way she said it, and replied, "She isn't that type."

"What type _is _she, then?"

Man, this girl was sending him on a roller-coaster ride! "What are you talking about? Are you hanging out with Kisshu?" His tone held a facade of boredom, but Mint saw right through it.

She smirked. "I can give you some advice, if you want."

"Why would I need advice? Nothing happened."

"Alien or not, men don't understand women. Your best bet is a woman's help."

"No thank you."

Pai teleported away before she say anything further. Mint smiled to herself.

"He'll be back." She sipped her tea.

* * *

"This...this is a discovery, Taru-Taru no da!!" Pudding whispered as she watched Pai teleport.

"What are you talking about?" Taruto asked boredly.

"Pai-onii-chan...must like Lettuce-onee-chan na no da!!" Pudding exclaimed.

Taruto looked slightly more interested. "Impossible."

"I can tell na no da!" Pudding insisted. "And I'm going to help! So are you, Taru-Taru na no da!"

"Why do _I _have to?" Taruto demanded incredulously.

"You are, na no da...or I won't give you any more candy."

"...Damn you..."

* * *

"I told you so," Kisshu smiled.

"Oh my gosh!!" Ichigo whispered loudly. "You were right...they...they..."

"They like each other," Kisshu said, his smile only enlarging.

"Lettuce never breathed a word of it to me!" Ichigo complained. "What about...?"

"Pai is an emotionless android...but I know how to crack him."

"Now what?"

"What a silly question, koneko-chan! We interfere!" Kisshu exclaimed.

"Right...definitely!" Ichigo and Kisshu grinned slyly at each other, and clapped their hands together.

"I'll get Lettuce...you get Pai!" Ichigo said. She hurried to the changing room. Out of ear-shot, Kisshu smiled to himself.

"I'll get you as well, Ichi-chan."

* * *

Lettuce glanced at herself in the mirror and sighed. _That went horribly... _she thought. _Why do I have to be so tongue-tied around him?_

"Let-tuce!" came a singsong voice.

Lettuce turned abruptly, blushing slightly. "H-Hello, Ichigo-san," Lettuce stammered.

"Lettuce, I'm so mean," Ichigo started. "Whenever I'm with Aoyama-kun, I don't give my friends consideration in their love lives."

"I-Ichigo-san, it's okay--"

"No, no, let me finish. As I was saying, I'm sometimes oblivious to everyone else's loves. So...do you like anyone, Lettuce?"

"N-NO!!!" Lettuce said, completely red.

"Lettuce...you know you can tell me anything, right? We're friends, aren't we?" Ichigo asked in a small voice, making Lettuce feel a bit guilty.

"Y-Yes..."

"How's this sound...I'm going to say a guy's name, and you're going to tell me the first word that comes into your mind. Okay?"

Lettuce gulped. "Okay..."

"Akasaka-san."

"Um...chef."

"Shirogane-san."

"Boss..." Lettuce turned a light pink at Ryou's mention, but it wasn't visible to Ichigo.

"Aoyama-kun."

"Person man."

"Person man? Who's that?" Ichigo asked.

"Um...no one."

"All right...Kisshu."

"Kiss you."

"Taruto."

"Um...pig-tails."

"Pai."

The words she thought at that moment rang in her mind and made her totally red.

"NOTHING!! NOTHING AT ALL!!!" Lettuce insisted, clenching her eyes shut. Ichigo grinned. _Score._

"Come on Lettuce. You have to say it."

Lettuce sighed defeatedly, and muttered incoherently.

"Pardon?" Ichigo said, straining to hear her.

Lettuce said it quickly again, but Ichigo still couldn't hear her.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"EARS!!" Lettuce exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"...Okay...wasn't expecting that..." Ichigo said lowly to herself.

"You don't understand...you see..." Lettuce breathed deeply. "Remember...when I went to talk with Pai...that day before the aliens left?"

"Yeah..."

"Well...I...kind of..." The red in Lettuce's face deepened, if possible.

"What? What is it? Did you two kiss?!"

"No!!" Lettuce said, ready to pass out. "I just...sort of..."

"Sort of...?"

Lettuce's voice was hardly above a whisper. "Pulled on his ears..."

"Pulled on his ears?" Ichigo grinned. "That...is so funny!"

"I couldn't help it!" Lettuce cried. "They were twitching...they were so cute!!" Lettuce was about ready to faint on the spot.

"You think he's cute?" Ichigo smiled.

"I-Ichigo! Please!!"

"You like him?" Ichigo teased.

"Uwah!! I...!" Lettuce abruptly turned away.

_Did _she like Pai?

Well, she'd always had compassion for him and his race. And curiousity, she admitted. She really knew little about him. And she wanted to know...

Blushing again, she murmured, "Do I...?"

* * *

"I knew you'd be back."

"I just feel that it is bothersome for Lettuce-san to keep her distance. It is making things uncomfortable. So if you want to eliminate this situation, I suppose I will ask you for help."

A grin creased Mint's lips. "Five thousand yen."

"What?! Forget it."

"Fine...for Lettuce, I'll let you have some advice for free. Considering the _situation..." _Mint giggled. "...of where the problem _originated..." _She glanced at Pai's ears and laughed more. "I think you should pretend you forgot about the situation. Be _smooth, _Pai."

Pai cocked an eyebrow. What the heck did _that _mean? Smooth, as in sliding or something? Was he supposed to slide in front of her? It seemed odd. Well, he wasn't as familiar with Earth's ways as he thought, apparently...

"All right. Thank you. I'll...be smooth."

* * *

Taylor: Dude. Pai. Be _smooth. _(laughs) Oh yes. I can picture it. Blowing up in his face of course.

Kisshu: Which will probably happen, ne?

Taylor: I write to entertain. (grins) Review, please!


	3. Chapter 3: Smooth

**A/N: **Hmm. Instead of doing an important essay I found myself writing this. (shakes fist) Y'all best be happy! You're stealing my A- in writing and making it a B! But I digress...this was IMMENSELY fun. XD All right, review replies!

**Mew-Sahara: **Oh god, I know. I feel like I should've left the concept of smooth!Pai to someone with better abilities...but alas, it's just me. Thanks, though! I liked that scene too. XD

**Raburinna: **This is me not following rules. But it was SO FUN to write...no matter how bad I am. Thanks, though!

**eMew.Lemon: **Thank you!

**2lazy2login: **(salutes) Okay! Thanks!

**ireina15963: **He is assured failure indeed...(devious grin) Thank you!

**Rabbits-are-evil: **Aw, thank you!

* * *

"What the hell does that mean?" Taruto demanded.

Pai clicked on the internet. "That's what I'm gonna find out."

"I can't believe you went to the blue Mew before us!!" Kisshu whined. "Aren't we your friends? We've been through thick and thin! We're like brothers! We--"

"Spare me, Kisshu. Looking at how Ichigo reacts to you made me more than a little skeptical about asking for your help."

Kisshu crossed his arms, pouting. Pai typed in the address bar.

"Where are you going?" Taruto inquired.

"Where I always go to learn about humans," Pai said matter-of-factly. "Wikipedia."

'WikipediA' appeared on the screen. Pai chose the language Japanese. Ignoring the news, he typed in the search bar, 'smooth.'

"All right, let's see..." Pai muttered. He recited what was on the screen. "'Smooth could mean many things, including: Smooth (magazine)'..."

"Click on it!" Taruto coaxed.

Pai clicked on it. He read the words. "'Smooth is a bimonthly magazine, published by Sandra Vasceannie geared toward young urban men which include a mix of news, entertainment, urban fashion, music, movies, sports reporting, and as well as feature articles on the hottest stars in black entertainment. Smooth covers feature photos of women from around the world. Smooth also provides readers with coverage of new gadgets, cars, video games, politics, technology and sex.'"

"What's sex?" Taruto asked.

Pai and Kisshu glanced at each other. Kisshu opened his mouth, but Pai quickly interuppted, "We'll tell you when you're older."

"What?! I wanna know NOW!!"

"I'll tell him!"

"Kisshu..."

"Tell me!"

"No!"

They stayed silent. Then Kisshu asked, "Do you think she wants a magazine?"

Pai shook his head. "Mint-san said to _be _smooth. An adjective. This can't be it." He read the list. "Neither can anything else. I'll google it."

"What's that mean?"

"Search engine..." He typed 'define:smooth' in the bar, and the results appeared. "...The second one makes the most sense."

"What's it say?" Kisshu asked.

"'Politic: smoothly agreeable and courteous with a degree of sophistication; 'he was too politic to quarrel with so important a personage'; 'the hostess averted a confrontation between two guests with a diplomatic change of subject'; 'the manager pacified the customer with a smooth apology for the error'; 'affable, suave, moderate men...smugly convinced of their respectability' - Ezra Pound.'"

"Wait! I know!" Kisshu exclaimed, pouncing on the keyboard. In the bar he typed, 'define:l33t.' "'Leet is the all-alpha translation of "l33t" (the "3" is represented as a backwards "E"), broken down as "l" and "33t," and thus "elite." "Leet" doesn't exactly become "elite" until you know how it breaks down. It is an online culture or attitude sometimes identified by frequent use of leetspeak (l33t5p34k, 133t, 1337, or l33t).'" Kisshu smiled grandly. "Someone told me that was smooth! All you need to do is learn l33t!"

* * *

"Ichigo, you would not BELIEVE who asked me out today!"

"Who, Moe?"

"Guess."

"Give me a hint!"

"Tall...dark...handsome..."

"...No."

"Yes!"

"YUKITO TSUKAO!!!" they squealed. Yukito Tsukao was in the class above them, and was exactly this: tall, dark, and handsome.

"After Kyo, I'm glad to be back in the game," she remarked. "Still dating Aoyama?"

"Of course."

"...Oh, okay."

"What?"

"Man, you've held onto him for over a year! ...You're not bored, are you?"

"No! What gave you that idea?"

"Nothing...nothing!"

"Seriously, you can tell me."

"It's just that...well...he doesn't have a lot of surprises up his sleeve, does he?"

"So?"

Ichigo could just picture Moe raising her hands in defense over the phone. "Hey, we have different tastes! I'm glad you're happy!"

"...Mm."

"I have to go, Ichigo-chan. But I'll call you later, okay?"

"Bye."

"Bye."

Ichigo hung up and thought, _What does she mean? No surprises? Just last week we were on a date like every weekend. _"Oh, I get it. It's because we usually go out at the same time. Well...I don't care, I still love him."

Ichigo sighed and stretched. "I love days off..." she said happily. "So _relaxing..." _She fell back into her bed, eyes closed. She opened them again, and yelped.

"KISSHU!!!" she screamed, throwing a pillow at the alien. He grinned and dodged the fluffy projectile. "Why are you in my room?!"

"Aw, koneko-chan! We're not enemies anymore! I can't visit?" he pouted while smiling.

"Don't SCARE me!" Ichigo said.

"All right then!" Kisshu smirked. He had his hands behind his back, obviously hiding something. Ichigo's annpyance was replaced by curiosity.

"What are you hiding?" she asked, standing up.

"Nothing, really," Kisshu grinned.

"You're hiding _something," _she insisted, stepping toward him.

"What, are you gonna frisk me, koneko-chan?" Kisshu teased.

Ichigo turned red with anger and embarrasment. "SHOW ME, YOU PERV!!!" she yelled.

"Mou, you're no fun." Kisshu smiled playfully and revealed what he was holding-- a red flower. Flower as a general term; Ichigo couldn't place _what _kind it was-- it looked like a rose, lily, and tulip combined in appearance and size.

"It's beautiful!" Ichigo commented.

"It's from my planet," Kisshu stated proudly. "It was so pretty I had to give it to my favorite kitty."

"Kisshu..." Ichigo breathed. "...Thank you."

"Oh em jee, One see aych one go. You tee tee el why teh ar zero ex zero ar zee mah bee zero ex zero ar zee."

Kisshu seemed especially proud of himself. Ichigo stared and stared...then cracked up laughing.

"Wh-- H-Hey! What's so funny?" Kisshu demanded.

"What...the _heck_...was _that?" _she stated between laughter.

"L33t." Kisshu pouted for real this time.

Ichigo wiped a tear from her eye. "You don't _speak _l33t...you _type _it."

Kisshu seemed to go pale. Paler than usual. Ichigo's amusement turned into concern. "What?"

"Pai is going to make a fool of himself...in front of Lettuce."

* * *

"TODAY CLASS, WE ARE GOING TO MAKE MARSHMALLOWS!!!"

Taruto cocked an eyebrow at the hyper monkey girl. "...It's just me."

"Then YOU'RE Pudding's CLASS na no da!" she said, linking her arm with his. "And WE'LL make marshmallows! Pudding's class will regret being absent na no da!"

Taruto's vocal chords ceased movements at Pudding's action, and all grammatical structures that he'd learned were replaced with the universal word that he uttered-- "Guh..." Once her warm touch shuffled away from his arm, he found himself torn between liking or hating the sunny Mew. He listened to her dazedly.

"...we'll put some sugar in _this _pot, and some chicken in this one...a little bit of sardines _here_ na no da..."

"Are you _sure _this is how you make marshmallows?" he quizzed.

"Pudding is sure na no da!"

* * *

Pai was absolutely positive that a greater power was whittling his sanity into little tiny pieces, and enjoying every moment of it.

Now, Pai was many things-- smart, emotionless, an alien...but he was NOT very used to the opposite sex. Or the odd "l33t" or whatever it was called he learned today. Lettuce was a nice enough girl-- but this was ridiculously odd. Yet, he felt obligated to do this for the fact that Lettuce ran away from him at every ample opportunity. And-- as much as he regretted admitting it-- he _liked _her. She was a gentle pacifist, and kind. She was just too damned _sweet. _And now he learned how to say things that made him feel like a bumbling idiot.

First came the question of finding her. He teleported into the cafe-- she _certainly _had to be there. Mint and Zakuro sat at a table drinking tea, Ichigo was off, and Pudding and Lettuce were god knows where. Business was slow that day.

"Looking for Lettuce?" Mint asked him playfully.

Pai was silent. Was he _that _obvious?

Zakuro watched the two with mild interest.

Mint pointed to the kitchen. "That way."

Pai nodded and teleported.

Zakuro fought an upward tug of her lips. "Romance problems?"

"Onee-sama, you wouldn't believe it. Pai is head over heels for Lettuce."

The smile was slowly dominating the wolf Mew's face. "She's avoiding him. She has conflicting emotions and trying to settle them. If Pai lives up to saying the right thing, he may help her understand her feelings."

"Onee-sama, have you ever been in love?"

Zakuro blinked. "...No."

"That's hard to believe, onee-sama!"

"Certain people would feign love for greed. When greed is fulfilled, though, there is not the same satisfaction that comes with being with one you love. I wish they'd understand."

"You've got real friends though, onee-sama. I, for one, would never feign loving you for greed. Neither would Ichigo, Lettuce, Pudding, Shirogane-san and Akasaka-san...I wouldn't even peg it on the aliens."

"That makes me truly happy."

Mint grinned with cheer. "When you're happy, onee-sama, I am!"

_

* * *

Wssssh. Lettuce turned the water off._

"Dishes are done!" she said to herself. She held one up and saw her reflection. And...someone else's.

She yelped and let go of the plate, then tried to grab it again, the person scrambling to help as well. By the end, the person had grabbed it, though he had fallen in the process.

"P-Pai-san! A-Are you okay?!" Lettuce squeaked.

He chuckled slightly. "The first words you've said to me since yesterday."

"A...Ano..."

"Sorry." He stood up. "Please don't run away."

Lettuce turned crimson, but did what he said, albeit fiddling with her braids.

Pai stood full height, dusting himself off, and he thought the green Mew looked exceedingly cute, fiddling playing with her hair, her eyes bright and cheeks red. He began.

"Ah...what was it...um..." Oh no...now _he _was getting flustered. "I tee tee el why think you're teh ar zero ex zero ar zee."

Lettuce stared at him in confusion, some of her blush dissipating.

"Um...you are pee double-u en-age."

Lettuce was completely lost now. Pai was starting to turn red.

"Ahem...I--"

"PAI!!! NO!!!"

Kisshu and Ichigo suddenly teleported in front of them. Kisshu had an extremely pleading look on his face, and ran up to Pai.

"Please forgive me!! I didn't know! I want babies!! Don't hurt mini-me!!" he begged.

Pai stared at him. "_What _are you--?"

_**BOOOOOOM!!!!**_

All talking ceased as the foursome found themselves covered in some brown, sticky concoction.

"EEW!!!" Ichigo screamed.

Pudding poked her head in from the hole that blasted through the wall. She was even more covered in goo. "Hmm...looks like this Pudding isn't such a great marshmallow maker after all na no da..."

Lettuce laughed helplessly. "Pudding-san...did you look at the directions?"

"Directions are for squares na no da!!" she declared. "Taru-Taru, let's try again!"

"Please _nooooo..._" he whined. "ANYTHING else..."

Yup. Pai's sanity was being whittled into even tinier pieces. He spent the rest of the day helping to clean, and Lettuce was _still _shy around him. He needed more advice.

And at this point, he was willing to ask each and every Mew.

* * *

**A/N: **Mm. Zakuro/Mint hints. (licks lips) It's the only shojo-ai I like. But this fic is focusing on the alien's relationships, so if you like this couple, I'm afraid we're not going past platonic. Ah well. This note is short...because I have WORK to do. (shakes fist) Miss cruelfeline's habits are hitting me. Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4: Laxatives

**A/N: **I. Am so. SORRY. Gah!! I know I haven't updated in a forever, but I went into a yaoi withdrawal!! I had to curl up with some Kingdom Hearts Akuroku and Soriku and Zemyx!! And I had writer's block so bad...I'm a bad person...and this chapter always sounded weird, so it always needed major re-vamping, and now I'm just barely satisfied with it. I give it a C. But there will be fluff. Yeees.

**blackdevil: **Thank you very much! Glad I made you laugh!

**Raburinna: **(blush) Your reviews always make me feel all happy and blushy Thank you

**prettypinkpeacock: **Thank you! Sorry to take so long...

**Mew-Sahara: **I am a square. BUT now I've updated. Thank you!

**Eveyxthexfarie:** Thank you!

**Lucida Lownes: **Yeah, but three out of four isn't bad! That's why I decided against Zakuro/Mint, so many people like pairing Zakuro and Mint with Ryou or Keichiiro...I'm glad you like it! (beams)

* * *

"Darn that singing spoon na no da!! Why does it have to sing so well na no da?! Now Pudding wants chocolate syrup no da!!"

"...You earthlings are so easily manipulated," Taruto remarked boredly to Pudding, who was watching a commercial advertising chocolate syrup. _Though some chocolate syrup _**does **_sound yummy..._

"RAH! That's it! This Pudding is getting some chocolate syrup right NOW na no da!" she exclaimed. Pudding grabbed Taruto's hand in a vice-like grip and dragged him off her couch. She had insisted they go to her house on her lunch break, though now she had pushed the thought of a sandwich aside for chocolate syrup.

"TO THE KITCHEN NA NO DA!" she exclaimed, dashing, oblivious to Taruto's red face. She threw open her pantry and-- lo and behold!-- two Hershey chocolate syrup bottles stood in front of them, taunting them with thoughts of delicious chocolate.

At least, to Taruto.

Pudding's thoughts had taken a rather..._devious _turn, if you will.

"Shall we, Taruto?" Pudding asked in her sweetest voice possible. If Taruto had not been in a state of chocolate-withdrawal, he would have been suspicious. Instead, he nodded eagerly.

"All right then na no da," Pudding sang, an absolutely cherubic expression doting her features as she grabbed the syrup. Then, without warning...

She poured both bottles on Taruto's head.

Taruto stood gaping at her for all of a second, then exploded. "YOU DUMB MONKEY GIRL! YOU DID _NOT _JUST POUR CHOCOLATE SYRUP ON ME!!" He grabbed one of the bottles and proceeded to mirror her actions, albeit with one bottle.

Pudding giggled evilly. "So it's a fight Taru-Taru wants, eh na no da?" she said, mostly to herself. She reopened the pantry.

"Pudding..." Taruto growled, though hints of amusement were in his golden eyes. "You wouldn't dare..."

"FOOD FIGHT NO DA!!"

* * *

Taruto found himself laying on Pudding's kitchen floor, absolutely exhausted and sticky with more than just chocolate syrup, Pudding laying her head on his lap. 

And you know what? That was about the most fun Taruto had ever had.

"So..." Taruto had suddenly found it hard to speak, starting to feel a bit shy for some reason. "That's what you meant by playing together?"

"Not just that na no da." Pudding looked up at him, hershey brown eyes glowing with contentment. They were so pretty, and Taruto was too tired to stop that train of thought. Pudding scooted closer to his face. "There are many ways Pudding and Taru-Taru can have fun, na no da. And now Pudding and Taru-Taru can, na no da. No more fighting."

"...Really?" Taruto breathed, more to himself than to her.

She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, her blonde hair tickling him. "Yup."

"...Can we play tomorrow?" Taruto asked meekly, eyes shining.

Pudding giggled softly. "Of course na no da." She leaned down and left a small peck on his cheek, huddling closer to him. Taruto gave a sigh of contentment, deciding against futiley barking at her. He liked this peace, and he wanted it to last. That thought in mind, the two fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

"...You're sure about this?" 

"Yup na no da!"

"_Absolutely _sure?"

"Pudding is super duper sure na no da!"

Pai sighed slightly, weary, holding a fizzing drink in his hand. "So...I drink this and can't eat for two days. How does this help my situation?"

"NO! That's not all the rules na no da!" Pudding exclaimed. "You must also do a round of aerobics with Pudding na no da!" Pudding handed him a pink and baby blue headband.

Pai stared at the headband, willing it to shrivel up by his eyes. "Do you at _least _have a different headband?"

Pudding held up an alternate headband full of hearts, flowers and other atrocities those of the male species labeled girly.

Pai stretched the pink and baby blue headband over his forehead, mumbling, "Of _course..."_

* * *

"And one, and two, and keep going! Stretch those legs, ladies! Work those buns!" 

Pai's face was a brilliant shade of red. _Oh, someone, _**kill me now...! **he prayed.

"That was fun na no da!" Pudding chirped, satisfied and sweaty.

"How does this help me?" Pai asked again, starting to get annoyed.

Pudding glanced about. "Help you with what?"

Pai's humiliation turned to barely controlled anger, and if he was a lesser man he would let his emotions get to him and angrily yell at the monkey girl. But he breathed deeply and walked away.

Pudding waved. "You're buns look better na no da!"

_

* * *

Crash! _

"A-ah!" Lettuce yelped, hurriedly cleaning the broken dish on the floor. Keichiiro glanced at the girl from the kitchen.

"Are you all right, Lettuce-san?" he inquired.

"Y-Yes, Akasaka-san," Lettuce assured. She started to sweep it up, sighing slightly. She was out of it. But she was sick of being out of it. For a while now she'd tried to be a little more confident, a little braver. That wasn't happening, though. To make it happen, she needed help. Advice.

"Who has the most experience...?" she mused quietly. Pudding was out of the question. Mint...didn't have a boyfriend, so she didn't know. Maybe. Zakuro was definitely possible. As was Ichigo, because she had a boyfriend.

"All right...first one I see!" she said to herself.

"Oi, Lettuce."

Lettuce turned quickly, meeting blue eyes. Ryou.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. "You're breaking even more plates than usual."

"I'm sorry," she said. Lettuce was silent for a moment. Maybe Ryou would give out good advice...

"Ano...Shirogane-san?"

He raised an eyebrow, his way of asking, _Yes?_

"Could you...help me?"

"Sure, Lettuce. What is it?"

"Well...um..." How was she supposed to approach this? Use Pai's name? Or not?

"Is it boy trouble?"

Lettuce glanced up, red staining her face. _Pai's too old and handsome to be a _**boy... **She blushed harder, but it was the truth; he looked at least nineteen. Ryou interpreted this as _'Yes.'_

"By the looks of it, you must really like him, huh?"

"Uh...! I...! I don't know!!" she exclaimed, fiery red reaching the tips of her ears. "He's...I... I've known him...for a while...and then I...and he...and...I just-!! Don't know..."

"Calm down, Lettuce. I'll help you."

Lettuce felt some of the red fade. Ryou was always kind to her. That just made her more confused. If she liked Ryou, how could she have feelings for Pai? _What _was she feeling for Pai? And was this legal? What was the age of consent here in Japan again? Things were too confusing...

"Please hear me out!!" Lettuce begged, voice hitting a high volume. "I don't know what to do!! I don't _know _if I like him! I freeze the second I go near him! Does that mean I like him?! But he's too old for me!! It's a five year difference! And he probably thinks I'm weird!! I just feel overwhelmed and _torn!"_

"Calm down, Lettuce."

Lettuce breathed, letting Ryou speak.

"Just go talk to him."

"I wish it was that easy!!" Lettuce continued. "But he's so...he's so..."

"Stoic?"

Lettuce gaped.

"It's Pai, isn't it?"

Lettuce turned an interesting shade of puce. "How did you...?!"

"Five year age difference; you said. Also, you've been avoiding him like the plague."

"I'm _embarrassed!"_ Lettuce wailed. "Right before he left...!" Suddenly the volume in Lettuce's voice dropped. "Right before he left..." She clenched her eyes shut. "Shirogane-san, I made an absolutely _fool _of myself, and...! And...!"

"And Pai's been doing everything in his power to get you to notice him again."

The wailing porpoise now stared at Ryou. He rolled his eyes.

"Lettuce, you may be smart, but you're pretty dense when it comes to romance."

"R-Romance?!" she squeaked.

"Yes, romance," Ryou said. "Come on, Lettuce, he's been asking almost everyone for help. I can only imagine when he asks for Pudding's help..."

Speak of the devil.

Pai suddenly appeared right in front of the two, a look of absolute desperation in his eyes.

"Where is the bathroom?!" he shouted.

Lifting an eyebrow, Ryou pointed to the direction of the bathrooms, and he quickly teleported to his destination.

"I told Pudding to stop using laxatives in her 'potions,'" Ryou groaned.

Lettuce didn't know whether to laugh or be worried for the alien.

* * *

Pai groaned audibly, his face on the cafe table. He was done. Finished. Finished what, he didn't care, he just had an overwhelming headache...and that drink Pudding made wasn't helping.

"Problems?"

"Nng..." he muttered. Purple Mew. Uh, the name...Zakurina?

"Maybe I could help."

Zakuroy? Zakuga? Pam? Waldo? Guh...he was too tired. His stomach, head and buns ached.

"Fine..." he muttered, head still on the table.

"Pai, if she's that important to you, just go talk to her."

"'Just talk to her?' You're the first Mew to make sense..."

"I'm quite serious, Pai. If you're just truthful to her with your feelings, she'll be happy."

Pai finally sat up, if you could call laying your head on your hand sitting up. "Might you clue me in on these feelings I have? I'd love to know."

"Love, maybe?"

"You're a know-it-all, you know that, Waldo?" Pai grudgingly stood, features slightly tinted red. "Fine. I'll take your advice."

Zakuro grinned knowingly as he walked away. Even though he was older than her, sometimes she felt like she was the oldest person she knew.

* * *

**A/N: **...and I'm sure Zakuro feels like that a _lot._

Man! The fourth chapter already! And I know, I skimped so far on the Kisshu/Ichigo, it's coming. Wow, and sorry people, this took a while to update. I'm sorry, I've got a short attention span! I was in a Kingdom Hearts yaoi mood! Akuroku! Soriku! Zemyx!

...Anyways.

This story isn't gonna be much longer. I didn't expect it to be _this _long, honestly. Only a few more chapters. So bittersweet. But I'd love some feedback!

...And you all _did _realize how pedophile-ish Pai/Lettuce was before, right? I didn't scare you off of it, did I? Because, you know, it's not too far apart. Fourteen and nineteen. I've seen much worse. And in Japan, I'm pretty sure the age of consent is twelve. Different here in America, heh, or at least my part.

Anyways, sorry, I babble. Review for cookies!


	5. Chapter 5: Pinata

**A/N: **WASSAUP HOMIES.

(cricket)

...Ahem. Let's get on with the review replies.

**Raburinna: **Yes you are missy! (waggles finger) Slacky slacky! Bad! But I hope your grandma gets well soon. Yay I'm loved! (feels loved)

**libragirl93: **Thank you!

**xXxdaisukexXx:** Thank you!

**Eveyxthexfarie: **Yes you may. (hands cookie) Chocolate chip.

**Mew-Sahara: **Babbling keeps me alive to. XD Thank you!

**Lucida Lownes: **Excitement YAY! Thank you!!

**gwen h: **Yeah, Pudding and Taruto are nuts. XD Thanks!

**Chrystal Moon: **Thank you!

**Renii: **I, obviously, am I fan too. X) Thank you!

**Ashes are always ashes: **Ah, good thing you want chocolate chip; 'tis the only one I have! XD Thanks for the review!

* * *

"He's a weird, obsessive, psychotic pervert, has fun tormenting me, and half the time it feels like he only says he likes me to see me get angry. And yet here I am, talking to the most gorgeous flower I've ever seen. I must be going _nuts. _Absolutely NUTS." 

Growling, Ichigo plopped down on her bed, hunched over, staring at the red flower. "But he never let me get in too deep...he always...it was like...if I was gonna get seriously hurt...like with the dream flower, and when Aoyoma-kun became Deep Blue...he protected me. I wonder why." Ichigo furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm excusing more and more of his actions. Pffth. He's just..." Ichigo laid back onto her strawberry colored bed. "...Kisshu..."

"Yes?"

"GAH!!" Ichigo shot up, only to fall off her bed. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SCARING ME?!?"

"Sorry!" Kisshu chuckled, holding his hands in front of him. "But it's important."

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really."

"Ya really."

She grinned at his serious "ya really" face. "No way."

"Ya way!!"

The two of them giggled. **(1)**

"But, I'm serious."

"Oh really."

"Lettuce and Pai."

"Oh really?! What?! Tell; tell!"

Kisshu smirked, putting a finger to Ichigo's lips. "Hush. Patience."

Ichigo crossed her arms and looked away pouting, a small, reflexive blush on her face.

"All we need to do is get them to face each other. I got Zakuro and Ryou to convince them to talk it out." Kisshu puffed out his chest haughtily.

"Wow, impressive. You got people to talk to each other," Ichigo said sarcastically, grinning.

He drooped visibly, and Ichigo suddenly didn't blame Lettuce for pulling on Pai's ears-- they were _adorable, _the way they responded to his emotions. The way the fell like a puppy's was priceless.

_Okay. Bad territory. Kisshu is _**not **_cute. No. No. Bad Ichigo._

"So let's meddle, shall we?" Kisshu said gallantly, holding a hand out to Ichigo. She looked at it a moment, feeling heat rise to her face.

_Oh, no big deal, _she tried reasoning in her head, grabbing his hand. Suddenly he brought her to his chest. Ichigo's breath hitched.

"Let's teleport, ne koneko-chan?"

"O-Okay..." Ichigo uttered.

Cocking an eyebrow, Kisshu glanced down at her. "What?"

"Nothing...j-just go!"

"All right. Amateurs may feel woozy!"

And right he was. Ichigo clutched his shirt, burying her face in his chest as the world around her began to spin. Furniture turned to streaks of reds, pinks, and whites; clothes meshed together into an array of flashing color. Her bed became a glob of flourescent pink. The only thing that was stable-- the only thing Ichigo knew would keep her from being sick-- was Kisshu. She took a shallow breath, inhaling his scent.

_Cinnamon..._

"We're here!"

Ichigo sighed slightly into his shirt, then turned red at their close quarters, immediately pushing away. "Th-That was...that was dizzy and spinny...and...!!"

Kisshu silenced her by putting his hand on her forehead. "I suppose warping's a lot harder for humans. Are you gonna be okay, Ichigo? You feel warm."

_A-ah! Too close...!_

She put on her most reassuring grin. "I'm fine. Let's just go meddle, nya?"

_...bad territory. _**Really bad territory. **_Just think, Aoyama...kun..._

* * *

"Well, if it isn't Pai-san!" 

Pai sleepily creaked an eye open. Blue Mew. "Blue..." He yawned. "Right...Mint...good-bye..."

"Why are you so tired?" Mint asked in a half curious, half suggestive tone, setting down her tea.

Pai rubbed his eyes, forcing himself to wake a bit. "Pudding." There was no need to say anything else, really.

"Pai!"

Pai buried his face in his head. "Drill a hole in my head, why don't you."

"How dare you use such a tone with me! I'm hurt."

Rolling his eyes, Pai took a deep breath. "FINE, Kisshu. What do you want?"

His mood taking a total one-eighty, Kisshu smirked, a fang poking from his mouth. "Pai, Pai, Pai. The alien with the crush on the porpoise. I'm here to help."

"Do not think I will not hurt you again," Pai said as stoically as he could, under the circumstances.

Laughing, Kisshu looped an arm around Pai's neck. "Not at this angle!" Kisshu said in a sing-song voice. Pai glared at him.

"You don't know the extent of my kicking abilities, do you? Shall I show you?"

Kisshu hesitated. "...Fine, I won't tease. But I'm only hear to lead you to Lettuce, since _I_ know where she is."

"...Not one word."

Kisshu saluted, grinning. Pai nodded. "Lead the way."

* * *

"LETTUCE!!" 

"Uwah!" Lettuce nearly dropped the plates she was carrying at Ichigo's voice. In a flurry to recover them, she shot forward while her left leg sprang up, the result of having ten plates in her hands and two on her foot.

"Oh, sorry!" Ichigo apologized, taking half the plates. "But I wanted to talk to you."

"O...kay..." Lettuce said, a little preoccupied with the remaining plate on her foot but too polite to say.

"It's about Pai!!"

Lettuce stiffened. She grabbed the plate off her foot. She stood. She ever so slowly put the plates on the table. Lettuce turned as if preparing for war. "What about him?"

"_You _and him."

Her face was still blank. She pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. "What about...us?"

Ichigo sighed. Lettuce must have mentally prepared herself for Ichigo. She was only a little red. "Listen. You and Pai need to talk. I'm here to take you to him."

Lettuce held up a plate, covering her face. "But...I...can't."

"Why _noooooot?"_ Ichigo whined.

"I'm working..."

"Take a break!" Ichigo insisted, pulling on her hand.

"B-But Ichigo!" Lettuce wailed to no avail, finding herself being pulled.

"You'll thank me for this!!" Ichigo assured her.

* * *

"A pinata?" 

"Yes na no da! A pinata!"

Kisshu stared blankly at the paper mache creation. Pai glanced over his shoulder. "Yeah, you _really _know where you're going, Kisshu."

"Settle down Pai! I wanna know what this is!" Kisshu declared. Sure, Kisshu _knew _where Lettuce was...he'd discussed this with Ichigo...but finding what he first thought was a donkey tied to a tree on the way piqued his interest. Pudding grinned sunnily at him.

"A pinata, na no da, is a party favor. As for what it does, na no da..." Pudding held up a blindfold and a stick. "Try it, Kisshu-onii-chan!"

As Kisshu prepared, Pai glanced at her. "Why do you have a pinata today, Pudding-san? You said it was a party favor."

"Well, Pai-onii na no da, this Pudding just saw the most _hilarious _commercial with a pinata. He was magical, and offering karate and pants that actually _fit_ na no da..." **(2)**

Pai cocked an eyebrow. _I _**had **_to ask._

"I'm ready!" Kisshu declared, cheerily holding his bat upside-down with his blindfold backwards.

* * *

"HAG!!" 

"SHRIMP!!"

**"HAG!!!"**

**"SHRIMP!!!"**

Lettuce hugged her arms, sighing. _Taruto and Ichigo never _**did **_see eye-to-eye... _she mused.

_**"HAG!!!"**_

_**"SHRIMP!!!"**_

"A...n...o..." Lettuce uttered, halting the arguement by making Taruto and Ichigo look at her. She blushed. "P...Please don't fight..."

Ichigo crossed her arms. "He kicked me."

"It was an ACCIDENT!!! YOU were running around pulling Lettuce-san like a MANIAC!!"

"_WHAT _WAS THAT?!"

Lettuce sighed, and quietly snuck away as they fought. Where to? Who knows...

* * *

"Oh, glorious candy!" 

"Glorious candy na no da!"

Kisshu and Pudding sighed in contentment as they sprawled out on the grass. Pai crossed his arms impatiently. "What are you two doing now?"

"Too tired..." Kisshu yawned, closing his eyes.

"Sleep na no da..." Pudding whispered, already close to sleeping.

Rolling his eyes, Pai walked off. He'd find Lettuce faster himself. Treading briskly, he pondered where exactly Lettuce would be. The Cafe, her home, or with one of the other Mews...

"P-Pai-san?"

He was jolted out of his thoughts. "L...Lettuce-san?"

Lettuce's glasses visibly fogged as the heat rose to her face. She was sitting against a tree, but she stood up like a bullet, then stiffened. "P...Pai-san...I-I..." Lettuce took a breath. "I wanted to talk to you..."

Pai walked briskly to her until he was only a few inches from her face. Lettuce blushed all the harder. _Wh-What is he doing...!? He's so close! Uwah; what do I do?!_ _I-Is he...is he going to kiss me?!_

Lettuce clenched her eyes shut. Waiting, she felt him get closer, until...

Two fingers brushed quickly against her ears.

She creaked an eye open in confusion. Pai was fighting a smile. "There. Now don't be embarrassed. I did it too. Happy?"

Lettuce fought the urge to laugh, but instead smiled. "Pai-san...thanks," she said brightly.

He backed away. "Kisshu and Pudding-san are asleep in the grass..."

"Taruto-san and Ichigo-san are bickering in the Cafe..."

They both chuckled a bit. "Pai-san...I was wondering...would you like to go for a walk?" Lettuce asked, blushing a bit still.

Pai nodded, smiling. "Lead the way."

When they started walking toward a familiar park, Lettuce was half surprised and half pleased when he took her hand into his.

* * *

**A/N: **Can I rant a bit? 

Has anyone else noticed the severe decline of Pai/Lettuce stories? (frown) I hope it's not because of Ryou/Lettuce or Pai/Zakuro fans. I loathe those couples, but I won't waste your time with my reasoning; there's my profile if you want to check my rant for that. Does anyone recommend a really good Pai/Lettuce story? Even if it isn't the center pairing, it's good?

And hey! I may just write a drama TMM story! Excited? (crickets) ...Thanks. Of course if I write it the story would be in a VERY different style...in comedies I don't write detail. Sort of like...comparing Full Metal Alchemist to FLCL. Yeah. That's a good analogy. Guess what the couples are! ...Almost all of you are right! Ryou/Masaya/Ichigo/Kisshu, Pai/Lettuce/Ryou, Mint/Zakuro/Keichiiro, and Taruto/Pudding/Possibly an OC. Will the characters I like end up together? Or will I radically alter my preferences for the element of surprise? Will I include every single one and not decide until the last chapter?

_You don't know!_

And neither do I. XD That's the beauty of it! I've ranted enough.

**One more chapter, guys!** Please review!

**(1) **The "Oh really" "Ya really" "No way" "Ya way" thing Kisshu and Ichigo did was actually the l33t phrases "O rly" "Ya rly" "No wai" "Ya wai" thing with the owls. Search "o rly" on Wikipedia or google and you'll understand.

**(2) **Oh come on, you remember that commercial. With the pinata? If not, go to youtube, and search for LittleKuriboh. She has one of Yami from Yu-gi-Oh! do the audio. Look at the abridged series while you're there.


End file.
